Okruchy Słońca
by JeanneVanjean
Summary: Ron zamierza oświadczyć się Hermionie, lecz zamiast iść do sklepu jubilerskiego, spotyka od lat niewidzianą Lunę Lovegood. To spotkanie zmieni nie tylko jego życie - Ginny przeżywa kryzys, który waży na jej związku z załamanym Harry'm, a Hermiona jest zmuszona odbywać w pracy kurs z ostatnią osobą, którą chciałaby widzieć żywą. Nikt nie wie, dlaczego.
1. Przedmowa

_**PRZEDMOWA**_

U każdego z nas pojawia się ta pora w roku, kiedy zaczytujemy się w potterowskim fanfiction tak namiętnie, że nawet nie zauważamy, kiedy za oknem wschodzi słońce, a góra brudnych naczyń na biurku wzywa o pomsty do nieba. Taki okres nadszedł, oczywiście, również u mnie, wywołując niespodziewany skutek. Po przeczytaniu większości ulubionych fików, wpadł mi do głowy szalony pomysł opublikowania swojego. Szalony, bo choć pochłaniam fiki jak szalona, nigdy nie potrafiłam wystarczająco zagłębić się w potterowskie uniwersum, by stworzyć coś swojego…No, prawie nigdy.

Dawno, dawno temu, w mojej głowie zakiełkował pomysł na potterowskiego fika. Oczywiście, nie został zrealizowany, a jednak przeżył w mojej podświadomości do teraz. Dlaczego? Jeden, prosty powód – z zamiaru miała to być milutka, przyjemna obyczajówka, trochę komedia. A większość fików to dramaty. Czy to w trakcie wojny, czy po, czy ktoś umiera, odchodzi czy nie – potterowskie fanfiki to w dużej mierze (zaznaczam, że nie wszystkie, absolutnie, przecież istnieje taka chociażby _Obsługa klienta_) dramaty, które za zadanie mają wzruszać, wywoływać łzy, zbierać masę opinii od zapłakanych fanek. Chcę, żeby moje takie nie było.

Z założenia, miał to być fik o bardzo niepopularnej i całkowicie niekanonicznej parze, jaką jest Ron i Luna. Stwierdziłam jednak, że wokół nich jest mnóstwo innych postaci i wątków godnych pociągnięcia.

Tym oto sposobem, chcę Wam przedstawić opowiadanie, które ma za zadanie być przełożeniem sitcomu, takiego jak _Przyjaciele_ czy _Jak poznałem waszą matkę_ na świat czarodziejów. Poznajemy dwie urocze pary – Harry'ego i Ginny oraz Rona i Hermionę. Są po dwudziestce, są imprezowiczami, są niepewni przyszłości. Ich życie jest jak spokojna planeta, w kierunku której zmierzają dwie komety – Luna Lovegood oraz pewien cholerny Ślizgon, zwany również jako Draco Malfoy. Zetknięcie spowoduje całkowite zaburzenie pozornego porządku, w jakim żyją dwie pary. Ale to już, oczywiście, w opowiadaniu.

Jeśli uda mi się wywołać przynajmniej jeden, krzywy uśmiech, będę szalenie zadowolona. Jednakże, największym sukcesem, o jakim mogę marzyć, jest sprawienie, by czytelnik ruszył wyobraźnią. Przykładowo – uważam, że Emma Watson pasuje na rolę Hermiony jak pięść do oka. Kiedy czytam, wyobrażam ją sobie jako dziewczynę o nieco szerszej twarzy, z mocniej zarysowaną szczęką i kośćmi policzkowymi (Crystal Reed jest całkiem dobrym przykładem), o wielkich, głębiej osadzonych, ciemnych oczach i wydatniejszych ustach. O to właśnie Was proszę. O to, byście czytając _Okruchy słońca_, ruszyli wyobraźnią, nie przelewając wytartych motywów znanych z ekranizacji.

Już Was nie zamęczam. Tym, którzy zdecydowali się przeczytać moje opowiadanie, nie życzę nic innego, jak wytrwałości i powodzenia, prosząc jedynie o Wasze opinie, które mogą sprawić, by moje wypociny były lepsze.

Z poważaniem,  
>Jeanne Vanjean<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Ulica Pokątna najbardziej tętniła życiem podczas okresu wiosennego. Gdy śnieg i mróz ostatecznie opuściły Anglię, wszyscy czarodzieje wypadli z domów, zupełnie jakby byli pod wpływem Imperiusa i zapełnili sklepy, restauracje, a w szczególności puby. Ginny nazywała to zjawisko Marcowymi Roztopami i śmiała się, mówiąc, że ci, którzy zimą nie wysuwają różdżki zza drzwi, potem histerycznie nadrabiają swoje życie towarzyskie.

Niezależnie od przyczyn, ulica wyglądała cudownie. Rozpościerający się widok przedstawiał setki czarodziejów, zmierzających od sklepu do sklepu, zabieganych, wiecznie gdzieś pędzących. Ich szaty i peleryny, lśniące każdą znaną człowiekowi barwą, przypominały nieustannie zmieniający się kalejdoskop. Wszystko to przykryte było, na wzór całunu, blaskiem złotego, popołudniowego słońca.

Ron Weasley westchnął głęboko, po czym zanurkował w kolorowy tłum. W prawej dłoni, niczym kompas, trzymał listę zakupów na dzisiejszy wieczór, którą zostawiła mu Hermiona. Samotne wizyty rudzielca na Pokątnej stawały się coraz częstsze, tak samo jak nieobecność jego dziewczyny, spowodowana nieustannym wspinaniem się po szczeblach sukcesu. Tłumaczyła się lepszą pozycją, Ginny większymi zarobkami a Harry po prostu jej ambicją, ale Rona wciąż to irytowało, nawet jeśli nie chciał tego przyznać.

Kilkanaście minut i chwilę walki o przetrwanie w ścisku później Ron złapał siatkę zakupów od sprzedawcy z warzywnego stoiska. Odhaczył na liście kolejny punkt, wzdychając głęboko. _Esy i Floresy? Doprawdy, jakby góry książek w jej mieszkaniu potrzebowały kolejnej pozycji..._

Przerwał swoje rozmyślania, gdy zobaczył szyld mijanego sklepu. Cofnął się gwałtownie i zaczerpnął powietrza, ogarniając wzrokiem wystawę Tytusa Duponta, sztandarowego jubilera Wielkiej Brytanii. Czasami tak już jest, że mijamy jedno miejsce tyle razy, iż staje się ono częścią niezmiennego tła, do którego jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni. Pomimo zachwytów kobiet, sławy, prestiżu i magicznych klejnotów, które zmieniały kolor, sklep Duponta dla Ronalda Weasleya był częścią ów tła, aż do pewnego mroźnego wieczoru zeszłego roku. Siedział wtedy z Harry'm w Dziurawym Kotle, dusznym i parnym, pełnym ludzi pomimo śnieżycy za oknem trwającej od ostatnich kilku dni. Gdy skończyła się Ognista Whisky wpadli na _genialny _pomysł przejścia się - takim oto sposobem chłopak skończył uwieszony na ramieniu przyjaciela i oboje zawodzili pijackim bełkotem o tym, jak bardzo kochają swoje dziewczyny. Chwilę potem stanęli przed moralną zagadką, co jest ważniejsze - Hermiona i Ginny czy cudowny blok czekoladowy, podawany w Dziurawym Kotle.

Jednak poruszony wcześniej temat nie dawał spokoju najmłodszemu Weasleyowi. Po wykrzyczeniu na całą Pokątną, jak kocha zęby Hermiony Granger, jego umysł desperacko szukał czegoś, co potwierdzi jego słowa, czegoś, co przypieczętuje to cudowne uczucie. Wtedy jego wzrok trafił na wystawę sklepu Tytusa Duponta, a konkretniej na delikatny, złoty pierścionek z misternie ułożoną różą, w której pęku przyświecał lśniący diament. W tym momencie Ron pomyślał, że nie ma nic równie pięknego na świecie jak ten pierścionek. Poczuł nieopisaną euforię, rozchodzącą się falą po kościach, gdy wszystko ostatecznie ułożyło się w jego głowie - biała suknia, bukiet herbacianych róż, huk wyskakujących korków szampana. Już wiedział.

- Zamierzam oświadczyć się Hermionie Granger. - szepnął, zaskakująco trzeźwy, gdy stojący kilka metrów dalej Harry strzelił śnieżką prosto w odsłonięte ucho przyjaciela, wybuchając gromkim, pijackim rechotem.

Minęło pięć miesięcy, a pierścionek wciąż wołał Rona z wystawy, w jednej chwili zarówno wyśmiewając jego tchórzostwo, jaki i podsuwając coraz odważniejsze wizje idealnego ślubu. Świadomy przegranej w wewnętrznej walce z samym sobą, chłopak po prostu stał, patrząc na klejnot ze smutnym zachwytem w oczach.

Ale, kto wie. Gdyby nie przyglądał się wystawie za każdym razem, gdy przychodził na Pokątną, sprawy mogłyby się potoczyć całkowicie inaczej. Gdyby tego kwietniowego popołudnia zignorował wołanie diamentu osadzonego w złotej róży, być może nigdy nie spotkałby _jej_.

- Niech mnie nargle kopną! Co znowu z tym ustrojstwem?

Ron błyskawicznie odwrócił głowę, słysząc przeklinającą kobietę. Pierwsza myśl, która go uderzyła to zaskakująco delikatny i cienki głos. Wydało mu się nagle strasznie zabawne, by przeklinać tak uroczym głosikiem. Potem stwierdził ze zdumieniem, że pierwszy raz usłyszał równie oryginalne przekleństwo, a on, cóż, nasłuchał się ich wiele. Całości dopełniły długie, jasne, falujące włosy, które luźno opadały na plecy kobiety i kończyły się na linii bioder. Wszystko ułożyło się zgrabnie w dwa słowa - Luna Lovegood.

Choć Ron wiele razy odtwarzał ponownie tę scenę w pamięci, wciąż nie mógł stwierdzić, co nim tak wstrząsnęło. Z jednej strony osoby takie jak Luna nigdy się nie zmieniają - świadczył o tym jej delikatny ton, włosy przywołujące na myśl białe złoto oraz kolorowe ubranie. Wiele by dał, by móc ją uściskać i powiedzieć _"Nic się nie zmieniłaś od czasów szkoły"_, ale byłoby to paskudnym kłamstwem. Luna była całkowicie inną osobą.

Na próżno było szukać oznak rozmarzenia, które kiedyś było jej cechą rozpoznawczą. Oczy miała zaczerwienione i zmrużone, ciemniejsze niż kiedyś. Jej twarz wydawała się bardziej pociągła i ostrzejsza, o mocniej zarysowanej szczęce i kościach policzkowych. Kiedyś chodziła lekko i tanecznie, jakby miała w każdej chwili się unieść w powietrze - teraz stąpała twardo, wyprostowana, a Ron z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że urosła chyba ze 3 cale. Wciąż nie zwracała uwagi na zachowanie ludzi wokół niej, ale przekaz był jasny. _Nie chcesz, żebym wyciągnęła różdżkę. _

Jednakże, zaskoczenie spowodowane zmianą postawy i wyglądu Luny było niczym w porównaniu z szokiem, jakiego doznał Weasley, gdy zobaczył wózek, który dziewczyna nieudolnie próbowała wypchnąć z drzwi apteki. A w zaklinowanym wózku, jak gdyby nigdy nic, spał chłopiec o włosach tak jasnych, że nie sposób było się nie domyślić, czyim jest dzieckiem.

* * *

><p>Kiedyś Ron powiedział, że nawet głupi szyld sklepowy potrafi być czynnikiem, który zmieni życie. Ginewra Weasley nigdy nie przykładała wagi do pseudofilozoficznych bzdur, jakie wygadywał jej brat, aż do pewnego kwietniowego popołudnia.<p>

Wracała wtedy z codziennego treningu, rozkoszując się promieniami słońca i lekkimi podmuchami wiatru na odsłoniętej skórze szyi i ramion. Gdyby nie okropne burczenie brzucha, absurdalnie nasilające się na myśl o tym, że za chwilę zje obiad z Harrym, byłoby idealnie. Była w reprezentacji Harpii z Holyhead już czwarty rok i choć w pełni przywykła trybu pracy, zawsze w momencie wyjścia na zewnątrz wypuszczała długo trzymany oddech, a na jej twarz wstępował lekki uśmiech. Taki zawód.

Nie miała w rzeczywistości dużo do powiedzenia. Ofertę pracy dostała jesienią, podczas ostatniego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Zdanie owutemów było czystą formalnością; papierkiem, który udowadniał tyle, że nie jest aż tak tępa, by nie zdać szkoły. Mogła zrezygnować jak Harry czy Ron i już wtedy rozpocząć ciężki reżim fizyczny. Nie chciała.

Jej rozmyślania przerwał odgłos wiercenia przy skrzyżowaniu. Poderwała z rozkojarzeniem głowę, widząc rusztowanie i robotników. Zmarszczyła brwi i podeszła bliżej, próbując przypomnieć sobie lokal, wokół którego piętrzyły się teraz rusztowania, gruzy i duszący pył.

Wtedy przypomniała sobie deszczowe, listopadowe popołudnie sprzed niemal czterech lat. Treningi ją wykańczały; miała przytłaczające wrażenie, że drużyna jej nie akceptuje. Wszystko było nowe w nieprzyjemny, szorstki sposób. Gdy wypadła tego zimnego dnia z pracy nawet pogoda wydawała się być przeciw niej. Przygnębiona do granic, Ginny skręciła w pierwszą lepszą uliczkę, próbując uchronić się przed deszczem. Wtedy zauważyła najdziwniejszą wystawę w swoim życiu. Była pstrokata, kolorowa, ognista i połyskliwa. Wyglądała jak wnętrze kalejdoskopu, udekorowane indyjskimi, wielobarwnymi szalami oraz poruszającymi się magicznie złotymi słonikami. Zewsząd dochodził ją zapach kadzidełek i mocnej, aromatycznej herbaty.

Pośrodku całego tego jedwabnego chaosu stała drobna, zgarbiona Hinduska. Wokół niej uskakiwali ludzie; było ich tak dużo, że ledwo mieścili się w zagraconym pomieszczeniu. Kobieta odpowiadała na ich okrzyki zachwytu uprzejmym uśmiechem, gdy powoli, lecz sukcesywnie torowała sobie drogę do wyjścia. Zanim chowająca się pod jej szyldem Ginny zdążyła zareagować, staruszka wyszła i podała jej swoją wizytówkę. Miała ten sam spokojny, wszechwiedzący uśmiech, który nie widzieć czemu zapadł dziewczynie głęboko w pamięć, jakby był promieniem orientalnego słońca pośród chłodu i deszczu.

Teraz jednak, w miejscu, które do niedawna buchało wschodnimi aromatami, piętrzył się kurz i gruz. Ginny przystanęła z szeroko otwartymi oczami, czując nieznośnie dudnienie serca. Nie potrafiąc wskazać powodu, zrobiło jej się przykro. Choć przyrosła do niej łatka chłopczycy-sportsmanki, a ona sama nigdy nie poświęcała sztuce więcej czasu niż ten konieczny na obcowanie z żyjącymi portretami w Hogwarcie, hinduski sklep wrósł i wtopił się w jej rzeczywistość. Nigdy nie postawiła nogi w środku, a jednak londyńska uliczka nagle, pomimo kwietniowego słońca zaczęła wydawać się dużo bardziej szara i ponura. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna to sobie uświadomiła, po niemal czterech latach, podczas gdy sklep czekał...

I przepadł.

-Pani, pomóc w czymś? - zapytał robotnik w flanelowej koszuli i czapce z daszkiem, nasuniętej nisko na czoło. Ginny szybko zamrugała i pokręciła głową, po czym oddaliła się w stronę Pokątnej. Czuła się nieswojo.

Rozmyślania o sklepie szybko się rozpłynęły, gdy ujrzała Harry'ego. Rzuciła się chłopakowi w ramiona i ucałowała go. Poszli, jak zwykle, do Dziurawego Kotła i usiedli na swoich stałych miejscach - starych, wyświechtanych kanapach. Zamówili niemal tradycyjny obiad. Harry opowiedział dziewczynie anegdotkę z pracy, a ona się uśmiechnęła.

* * *

><p>-Na co to komu? - jęknęła Hanna Abbott, wydymając wargi z niezadowoleniem. Z dokładnością snajpera piłowała swoje krwistoczerwone paznokcie w kształcie migdałów. - Szkolenia, nadgodziny, szkolenia!<p>

-Racja, masakra. Ron i tak już psioczy, że tak późno wracam do domu... - westchnęła z roztargnieniem Hermiona. Nie do końca podzielała odczucia koleżanki. Nie była typem narzekającej na wszystko osoby i widziała sens nawet najbardziej nużących, lecz praktycznych szkoleń. Mogłaby próbować wyjaśnić Hannie, że w związku z rozwojem chorób cywilizacyjnych każdy pracownik powinien mieć wiedzę o pierwszej pomocy oraz potrafić się zachować w nagłych wypadkach...Ale tak zachowałaby się Hermiona w Hogwarcie. A takich zachowań musi unikać.

-A o co w tym w ogóle chodziło? - mruknęła Hanna.

-Dwumiesięczne szkolenie, każdy wtorek i piątek, połączone z badaniem pracowników na temat elementarnej wiedzy. Chodzi o szerzenie pojęcia o tym, jak rozpoznawać urazy, jak się zachowywać wobec osoby zranionej, jakich używać eliksirów, zaklęć czy przedmiotów. Trochę teorii z ludzkiej anatomii, podstawowe rzeczy, wiesz, takie jak pierwsza pomoc. Mnie natomiast strasznie interesuje punkt odnośnie zachowania podczas katastrofy, wypadku czy napadu... - wyrecytowała płynnie i pochwyciła zmieszany wzrok koleżanki. _No cóż,_ pomyślała._ Pewne przyzwyczajenia zostają._

Hanna mlasnęła, oglądając swoje paznokcie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

_Jak można być tak próżnym?_, pomyślała Hermiona. Oczywiście, praca w Ministerstwie narzuca pewne standardy. Elegancja i schludność były czymś oczywistym i na porządku dziennym. Niestety, garsonki i kostiumy zostały zastąpione przez istną rewię mody, a urzędowe szaty zamieniły się w aksamitne szmatki tak bezwstydnie wycięte, że ciężko było mówić o minimum przyzwoitości. Nie, Hermiona nie była świętoszką w spódnicy po kostki. Po prostu w ciągu niemal czterech lat naoglądała się wystarczająco dużo młodych czarownic z przerostem ambicji, które wspinając się po drabinie sukcesu gubiły coraz więcej części garderoby.

Równie skutecznie odstraszał ją przesadny makijaż przypominający gładź szpachlową, solarium, doczepiane rzęsy, które często wyglądały jakby były malowane nie szczoteczką, a widelcem, botoks ust i nadmiar różu na policzkach, dający wrażenie dwóch dojrzałych jabłek na czyjejś twarzy. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają i taka pozostała Hermiona - zdecydowanie naturalna. Jej makijaż sprowadzał się do nałożenia podkładu i pociągnięcia rzęs tuszem, a całokształt tego zabiegu był i tak krótszy od jej porannej rundy z nicią dentystyczną. Włosy, które z wiekiem (Merlinowi niech będą dzięki!) straciły nieco na objętości i z skołtunionych spirali przeszły w gęste fale, codziennie nosiła spięte w luźny kok. Paznokcie miała zadbane i równo przycięte, okazjonalnie pomalowane jakimś jasnym, pastelowym kolorem, częściej odżywką. Najgorszą zmorę, jaką była kwestia ubioru, rozwiązała mama dziewczyny, która w niewytłumaczalny Hermionie sposób miała czas na śledzenie wszystkich magazynów i niewątpliwie mogła konkurować w sprawie klasy z Królową Elżbietą. W ten sposób jej szafa została zaopatrzona w niezliczone komplety garsonek, biurowych sukienek i kostiumów, które czasem przypominały szaro-nude-granatową otchłań, z domieszką wielu odcieni, których ona sama nazw w życiu by nie rozpoznała ani nie wypowiedziała.

Dużą wadą tych strojów było całkowite nieprzystosowanie do zmiennej, kwietniowej pogody. Siedziała w sali wykładowej z trzydziestoma innymi pracownikami Ministerstwa, dochodziło południe, temperatura rosła z minuty na minutę. Wachlując się zeszytem, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie byłoby świetnym pomysłem zdjąć ten cholerny żakiet i urwać od niego rękawy. Może okazałoby się to najnowszym krzykiem mody i jej nazwisko pojawiłoby się na wszystkich billboardach Londynu...?

Rozmyślania dziewczyny przerwał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Rozmowy ucichły, a ona mogła przysiąc, że temperatura spadła o połowę. Przestała wachlować i spojrzała na siedzącą obok Hannę, która wlepiła oczy w postać pośrodku auli. Hermionę przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy koleżanka przejechała językiem po swoich malinowych wargach. Kiedy podążyła za jej spojrzeniem, zeszyt uderzył z klapnięciem o blat ławki.

Zazwyczaj pędzące galopem myśli Hermiony Granger stanęły dęba i rozpoczęły chaotyczny taniec histerii. Na podwyższeniu, przed wielkim, dębowym biurkiem stało ucieleśnienie jej wszystkich koszmarów, esencja zła, antyteza wszystkiego, co dobre, latorośl samego Szatana, największe paskudztwo, jakie kiedykolwiek pełzało po ziemi. I jakby tego było mało, _to mówiło_.

-Dzień dobry wszystkim. Nazywam się Draco Malfoy. Jestem magomedykiem ze Szpitala św. Munga, oddelegowanym do przeprowadzenia szkolenia.

Z każdym słowem Hermionie robiło się coraz zimniej, choć jej policzki paradoksalnie stawały się coraz bardziej czerwone i wydawały się palić jej skórę. Całe zło tego świata w postaci Naczelnego Dupka było tutaj. W jednej sali z nią. Zmaterializowało się w jej szczęśliwym życiu, stanęło pośrodku auli i przemówiło...Patrząc _dokładnie na nią_.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermiona wypadła z sali wykładowej jak burza, porządkując pośpiesznie fruwające papiery w torbie i stukając obcasami na kamiennej posadzce. Dźwięk narastał w zatrważającym tempie, gdy dziewczyna przyspieszała tempo swojego szaleńczego biegu. Odgłosy niosące się echem po korytarzu ucichły dopiero kilkanaście metrów, w damskiej toalecie.

Drżącymi dłońmi odkręciła kran i oparła się z wyraźnym trudem o imitujący marmur biały kamień, tworzący otoczkę wokół umywalki. Szum wody wypełnił pomieszczenie. Co jakiś czas poprzetykany był głębokimi oddechami Hermiony.

Spazmatyczne drgawki ustały zastąpione przez lekkie drżenie, jakby wyszła w jesienny, deszczowy wieczór bez kurtki. Zacisnęła powieki. Rozchyliła lekko wargi, uspokajając oddech i czyniąc go miarowym. Wciągnęła ostatni raz powietrze głęboko do płuc… po czym otworzyła oczy, patrząc prosto w lustro.

Gdy biegła korytarzem kilka kosmyków włosów uciekło z koka – niektóre okalały jej twarz, stercząc przy tym absurdalnie na boki, a pozostałe zwisały smętnie przy karku i spływały w dół po plecach. Jej spojrzenie było błędne, szkliste i nieobecne. Na szaro bladej twarzy wykwitły purpurowe, nierównomierne plamy. W kącikach nosa pojawiły się kropelki potu.

Hermiona wypuściła powoli powietrze, kręcąc głową na boki. Przejechała dłońmi nerwowo po twarzy, włosach i szyi. Zamrugała i zdała sobie sprawę, że od ostatnich minut woda bez przerwy leje się z kranu. Nabrała jej w dłonie i nawilżyła twarz, czując błogosławiony chłód na rozpalonych do tej pory policzkach.

Ostatnie półtorej godziny było największą męką życia od czasów wojny. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że jej serce urosło do rozmiarów kościelnego dzwonu, a całe jej ciało na przemian drżało i zamierało, zgodnie z częstotliwością bicia. Długopis z trudem utrzymywał się w spoconej dłoni, gdy próbowała notować harmonogram postępowania w razie magicznego oparzenia, które przecież tak często zdarza się w branży farmaceutycznej, w której sama pracuje. Najgorszy był jednak _jego głos_ – choć mówił wyuczone formułki rodem z podręcznika zasad BHP, przyprószone dużą ilością medycznych terminów, do Hermiony docierał mały strzępek tych informacji. Słyszała całkowicie inne rzeczy, od których jej twarz to raz bladła, to czerwieniała. Nawet teraz jego donośny, momentami zachrypnięty głos rozbrzmiewał w jej głowie echem, powodując niemałe konwulsje w żołądku.

Hermiona stała tam jeszcze kilka minut. Prostowała palce w dłoniach i pstrykała kostkami, rozplątała zniszczonego koka i upięła go na nowo, wygładziła garsonkę. Gdy wreszcie zebrała się, by wyjść, niemalże wpadła na Hannę.

-Hermiono, gdzieś ty się podziewała? – mruknęła koleżanka i wydęła wargi.

_Uciekałam przed hogwarckim koszmarem, idiotko_, pomyślała dziewczyna i spróbowała przybrać na usta w miarę przepraszający uśmiech.

-Umh, widzisz, Hanno, mam…kobiecą sprawę, rozumiesz?

Hanna nabrała powietrza w usta i powoli pokiwała głową, wydając z siebie przeciągłe, nosowe „Aaaaaaa…". Niesamowicie przypominała w tym momencie Hermionie postać z kreskówki, którą oglądała jako mała dziewczynka. Hanna złapała ją za ramię i zaczęła paplać o ziołowych herbatkach, które można kupić w Margue & Sverio na Pokątnej. Myśli Hermiony wciąż krążyły wokół promieni słońca grających na srebrzystej łepetynie największego dupka, jaki chodził po tej ziemi; podwiniętych rękawach koszuli, jego smukłych dłoniach i chudych palcach chirurga. Czując nieznośną suchość w gardle uświadomiła sobie, że spotkała go pierwszy raz od czterech lat.

X

Zanim umysł Rona zarejestrował, co on do cholery robi, już trzymał dolną ramę dziecięcego wózka i szarpał się, próbując wypchnąć go z framugi sklepowych drzwi.

-Ron Weasley? – zapytała Luna, patrząc z niedowierzeniem i lśniącym blaskiem ciekawości wprost na niego. Oboje pochylali się do przodu, przez co ich twarze znalazły się w niewielkiej odległości. Tak małej, że Ron mógł policzyć strzeliste, srebrzyste rozbłyski na jej błękitnych tęczówkach.

- Luna – wyrzucił z siebie szybko i bez namysłu.

Twarz koleżanki rozświetlił pogodny uśmiech. Patrząc na nią, Ron nabrał dziwnego poczucia, że ostatnie lata nie miały miejsca; że znów ma piętnaście lat i pójdzie za chwilę na zajęcia z Transmutacji…

Jednak fizyka nie miała prawa się zapomnieć – ciężar dziewczyny napierającej na powoli wypychany przez drzwi wózek poskutkował gwałtownemu uwolnieniu pojazdu i poleceniu w tył chłopaka.

-Ron Weasley! – zawołała znów dziewczyna. Ustawiła wózek pod budynkiem i podbiegła do wyłożonego na brukowej uliczce rudzielca. Chłopak miał zaciśnięte oczy i niemrawo masował tył głowy. Luna chwyciła go za ramiona, a gdy nim lekko potrząsnęła, pukiel jej włosów połaskotał go po nosie.

Ron otworzył oczy, czując na twarzy dotyk czegoś niesamowicie miękkiego i lekkiego. Z niemałym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że drugi raz w ciągu…pół minuty jego twarz znajduje się tak blisko Luny Lovegood.

- Widzę cię pierwszy raz od pięciu lat i ląduję jak długi na ziemi. – wymamrotał, czując wykwitające na twarzy rumieńce i zastanawiając się, skąd u licha one się tam wzięły.

Luna w odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnęła. Wstała jednym, zgrabnym ruchem, powodując przy tym dzwonienie niezliczonej ilości metalowych kółeczek przy jej pasku. Miała na sobie wielobarwne alladynki z lejącego się materiału i żółty sweterek. Gdy wyciągnęła do niego rękę, Ron przypomniał sobie jedno z pierwszych skojarzeń, jakie miał po spotkaniu jej. Luna zawsze miała w sobie coś z kota – zarówno w niewymuszonej gracji ruchów, jak i w uśmiechu czy samym kształcie oczu.

Ron wstał i otrzepał się, podczas gdy dziewczyna wróciła do wózka. W jej kroku i ruchach, gdy brała chłopca na ręce była ta charakterystyczna tylko dla matek czułość i napięte mięśnie, jakby w każdej chwili miała obronić dziecko własną piersią. Nawet jak na typowego faceta ze sporymi brakami wiedzy o macierzyństwie był w stanie oszacować, że dziecko ma jakieś dwa lata z kawałkiem, maksymalnie trzy.

- Mama – powiedział chłopiec – Ten pan zlobił bum!

- Tak, Malcolm – odpowiedziała Luna spokojnie, z rozczulającym uśmiechem – Bum!

Ułożyła dziecko z powrotem w wózku i odgarnęła włosy za lewe ramię. Spojrzała na Rona, jakby właśnie przypomniała sobie o jego istnieniu.

- Hej, przejdziemy się? Wieki cię nie widziałam!

Ron nigdy nie przepadał za Luną, to raz. Na początku znajomości brał ją za szajbuskę, jak znaczna większość uczniów Hogwartu. Później nauczył się ją szanować, ale nie zdołał się zdobyć na nic poza tym. Jeśli miał być szczery, to poniekąd się jej bał. Podczas akcji w Ministerstwie na piątym roku, ataku Śmierciożerców na szóstym czy Bitwy o Hogwart był świadkiem, jak jej szarobłękitne oczy ciemnieją, zupełnie jak burzowe niebo, a ona sama przeistacza się w jakąś nową Lunę, w inny byt – istotę zdolną uchybiać się od klątw jak baletnica i rzucić trzy zaklęcia w czasie, w jakim normalny czarodziej formułuje jedno. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby trzymała swoje szaleństwo niczym psy na smyczy, a jeśli komuś się wydawało, że rozmarzona, bujająca w obłokach Luna jest szurnięta, to zdecydowanie powinien ujrzeć tę maszynę zagłady o zaciętym wyrazie twarzy.

A dwa…Kiedy absolwenci Hogwartu wpadali na siebie na mieście, zazwyczaj przypominało to rewię sukcesów. Dziewczyny pod przykrywkami uprzejmych uśmiechów i pisków wymachiwały pierścionkami zaręczynowymi, paznokciami z magicznym, ruchomym manicure oraz szatami od najwybitniejszych projektantek. Ich wypowiedzi przypominały lawinę z powracającymi wątkami _cudownego_ chłopaka, _cudownej_ pracy i _cudownego _mieszkania, uwieńczonej łaskawym _„A ty jak się masz?"._ Mężczyźni niestety nie byli lepsi. Gdy przybijali sobie piątki w powietrzu migały sygnety. Rzucali _„Musimy koniecznie umówić się na Ognistą!_" jedynie po to, by dodać _„Jak tylko, oczywiście, uspokoi mi się robota."_ i zacząć tyradę o posadzie w Ministerstwie, wydawnictwie, kancelarii lub szpitalu. Choć Ron nie był najlepszy w grę na przechwalanie się, tracił całkowicie orientację i zaczynał się krępować dopiero przy Lunie. No bo o czym ma rozmawiać z dziewczyną, która zaraz po szkole zaszła w ciążę, a po ojcu dziecka ani śladu?

Dlatego właśnie nie wierzył temu, co słyszy, gdy z jego ust wyleciały słowa:

- Jasne. Jasne. Mamy tylko do nadrobienia!

_Co ja do cholery robię_, zapytał sam siebie, idąc ramię w ramię z uśmiechniętą Luną w dół Pokątnej.


End file.
